An Unrequited Love, Really?
by OrionKirae8980
Summary: Syo realized that he was in love with Ren. He wants to get closer to Ren but due to the bad attitude that he always gives Ren, he could not find any way to get closer to him. What will Syo do? Or what will Natsuki suggest? Eventual Ren x Syo. Rating is T for now.
1. Chapter 1

~This is my first UtaPri fanfic and it has been a long time since I've watched UtaPri so I might get the way characters address each other wrongly. Please point it out to me if there's anything wrong. Hope that you will enjoy this story~

Recently, Syo's eyes always follow Ren. He is always unconsciously looking at Ren's smooth strawberry blonde hair, his tanned skin, his sky blue eyes...

"What the hell is happening to me..." Syo muttered while lying on his stomach, on the upper bunk in the shared room where Natsuki and Ai are coincidently in too.

Natsuki noticed that something is wrong with Syo and asked, "What happened?"

Syo blushed madly and stammered, "N-Nothing much..."

Ai was doing his work when he heard Syo's weird reply. He became curious (more specifically he wanted to tease Syo), and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk, where Syo is lying on.

"Eh?! What are you doing here?!" Syo was shocked when he saw Ai at the ladder. Ai then sat on the bunk, asking, "Are you worrying about love?"

Syo flinched and looked away, with a light blush on his cheeks. "Bullseye." Ai said.

"Nee~ Who is it, Syo-chan?" Natsuki chirped, also sitting on the top bunk. Syo was about to deny when he heard a loud creak and felt the bed wobbling. "Oi! You guys get down first! The bed is going to break!"

After Ai and Natsuki got down from the upper bunk reluctantly, Syo got down too and sat on his rolling chair, moving to his desk to get a glass of water.

Syo was drinking water when Ai said, "It's Jinguji Ren right?"

Syo choked and spat out his water. He coughed and blushed, "How did you know?! Do you mind-read?!"

Ai replied, "It's so simple to find out. You were looking at Jinguji Ren every time when we were eating at the canteen."

Syo blushed and before he could say something in response, Natsuki said, "You were also looking at Ren when we were at school. Even when he was flirting with girls."

Syo lowered his head and muttered, "I don't know why I am looking at him... He always attracts my attention even though I said that I disliked him from the start..."

There was a period of silence before Ai patted his shoulders, replying, "Congrats Syo, you are in love. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what?!" Syo exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you didn't know? It's so obvious." Ai said, unimpressed.

Syo blushed and lowered his head. After a few seconds of silence, Syo just remembered something and turned to Natsuki, "You knew about it too?"

Natsuki nodded and smiled, "It's refreshing to see another side of Syo."

Syo blushed and hugged his knees. 'Why did I fall in love with him? I thought I disliked him...' Syo was in deep thought when Natsuki asked, "Are you thinking about Ren?"

Syo nodded slowly but didn't want to say what he was thinking about. Ai sighed and said, "If you don't tell us, there won't be anything that we could do to help you..."

Syo muttered after a short silence, "I don't know why I've fallen in love with Jinguji... I clearly disliked him from the start!"

"You can't fix what's been done.. Just admit it.." Natsuki patted Syo's shoulder.

"B-But... Even if I want to get close to him, to know more about him.. I can't.." Syo clutched his hair in frustration.

"Syo, don't do that. You'll damage your hair." Ai said

"Calm down. Why do you say so?" Natsuki said in a comforting voice.

Syo started to tear up, "B-Because... H-He's always surrounded by beautiful and cute girls, he could have his pick.. A-And I said some b-bad things to him when we first met.. M-Most importantly, I-I am a boy.. I can't compete with the girls.."

Natsuki and Ai looked at each other and moved to an area and started their conversation:

N:"What should we do about Syo?"

A:"Though he's a chibi, and older than me, but he's my Kouhai, we should help with something"

N:"Uh.. Let's solve the fundamental problem first.."

A:"That's about Syo being a male?"

N:"How can we solve it?"

A:"Let me think about it..."

~After a few seconds~

N:"Ah! I have an idea!"

"What's with both of you?" Syo asked.

Natsuki and Ai went back to ther seats and Natsuki said, "We have found out a plan for you to get close to Ren!"

"Eh? What is it?" Syo asked, a little curious.

"You could cross-dress! This solves the fundamental issue!"

"C-Cross-dress?"

"Yes! You could cross-dress and frequent the shopping district that Ren always goes to. Since you are cute, Ren will think that you are a girl and you could get closer to him."

"B-But how do I get a wig and clothes that girls wear?"

"Calm down, I have some dresses and a wig~ I actually wanted you to try it~"

"Uh... Thanks in advance."

"Oi, Chibi. This is the time that Ren is at the shopping district, you could get ready." Ai looked at the clock and said.

"Okay~ Let's get you changed~" Natsuki pushed Syo to the bathroom.

"Eh?! W-Wait for a minute!" Syo exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally back! Sorry! I had a writers block! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks to 'The lovely ore -sama45' for suggestions!

"T-This is Chibi right?" Ai asked, with his eyes big in surprise. This is normal, since after Natsuki's reformation, Syo totally looked like a girl. Not just any type of girl, he totally looked like a pure and cute girl with long blonde hair with a pink ribbon tied on top of his head. With a matching baby pink dress with lots of lace.

"Yes! He doesn't look like a boy right~" Natsuki said delightedly.

Ai could only nod as he stared at Syo, head lowered in embarrassment. He muttered, "N-Natsuki, i-is this okay?"

Natsuki looked at Syo from head to toe and nodded, "It's kind of okay, but you should speak with a higher pitch and create a new mail account since there's a high chance of Ren asking for your email account because you are cute!"

"And you should 'change' your name." Ai suggested

"Yes! To something cute like Kuroi Shouko (黒井翔子)"

Syo nodded and started to create a new email account. When he finished, Natsuki brought him to the back door.

"Good luck!" Natsuki encouraged while sending Sy... Shouko off to the shopping district.

~At the shopping district~

'Oh my god! Why is everyone looking at me? Did my wig come off?!' Syo used his phone to check and there was nothing wrong with his appearance. He shrugged it off and was about to find a bench to sit down when he sees Ren.

'It's Ren! W-What should I do?' Syo kind of panicked a little as he tried to act natural. He stood near a clock and looked at his cellphone, trying to make people think that he's waiting for someone.

Syo looked up and saw Ren walking towards his direction, though he was still a distance away. Ren was looking at Syo and both of their eyes met. Syo looked down in embarassment and continued to act natural.

Just as Syo was about to mail Natsuki about what happened, two teenage males came up to him.

"You look cute, are you waiting for someone?" One of then asked, playfully.

Syo could only nod before the other started speaking, "Why don't you come with us? We'll have fun together!"

'W-What should I do?' It was Syo's first time having experienced that and he didn't know what to do. He was about to politely decline them when a familiar voice rang, "Excuse me, she's my date."

Syo looked up and saw Ren putting his arm around Syo's shoulder, glaring at the two males. The two males was shocked and muttered, "I-I'm so sorry.." And escaped.

'Am I dreaming? Ren just helped me!' Syo blushed and lowered his head.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Ren asked with his signature smile.

Syo blushed redder and nodded.

Ren thought, 'This girl is cute! I should ask for her name.' He then asked, "Could I know your name?"

Syo flinched and whispered, "S-Shouko, Kuroi Shouko..."

"Your name is cute, like you yourself." Ren replied with another smile.

'I-I got praised! W-What should I do?' Syo blushed and muttered, "T-Thank you... W-What is y-your name?"

"It's Ren, Jinguji Ren."

"J-Jinguji-san, t-thank you for helping me just now." Syo thanked Ren with a bow.

Ren blushed a little and replied, "It's okay!" He then thought, 'This girl is not just cute, she is super duper cute!'

"C-Can I do anything to thank you?" Syo continued.

"Um..." Ren thought, 'I want to get her email address, but she's too pure, it's hard to ask her... Ah!'

He smiled and continued, "Could you spend some time with me? I would like to bring you somewhere!"

Syo blushed and nodded. 'Is this true?' He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with a new chapter~ This chapter starts their date~ I hope that you will enjoy it!

*Syo is crossdressing as Shouko*

Credits to The lovely ore-sama45 for giving suggestions

Ren took Syo to the popular amusement park in the vicinity. Since it's the weekend, there's a lot of couples and there's a crowd.

Ren saw a banner showing 'Couples-only! Pay 1000 yen more to get a special package!' Ren blushed lightly and thought, 'Should I point out this to Shouko?'

Syo pulled on the hem of Ren's shirt and said, "Jinguji-san, should we go for that? I guess it'll save money since there's a special package..."

Ren agreed, "Yeah.. That's get that.." Then both of them headed to the the ticketing counter.

"Excuse me, could I get the couples-only package?" Ren asked.

"The package costs 9000yen." The cashier said.

Ren took out his wallet and took out 5000yen, planning to foot the bill when Syo exclaimed, "Ano... Jinguji-san, I'll pay for my half!"

Ren smiled and replied, "I'll pay for it since I was the one who dragged you to this place!"

Syo looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped, muttering, "Thank you..."

Ren smiled and paid for their tickets. After that, the cashier handed them a map, a pair of wristbands and a lucky draw ticket. She then pointed to the redemption counter and said, "Please go to the redemption counter for the lucky spin which decides your activities for the package."

Both of them nodded and went to the redemption counter. An enthusiastic employee showed them a list of activities that they can win. One particularly stood out from the rest.

"W-Wedding package with a full-day access to the park?!" Syo exclaimed. That was the first prize.

The wedding package was very detailed:

-The couple will have a photograph taken at the Fountain of Dreams located at the entrance of the park.

-A time slot will be chosen by the couple for their 'wedding' at the conference hall. Of course, guests will be there (customers who happen to be in the park at that time)

-They will then proceed to enjoy their time in the amusement park

-An employee will pick them up from the Fountain of Fairytales, which is the closest to the conference hall, 45 minutes prior to their 'wedding ceremony' to pick their gown and suit.

-The ceremony will last for 30mins - 1hr

"Wow..." Syo exclaimed after seeing the detailed summary. Ren could only stare at the summary, 'I didn't know that this amusement park has a package like this...'

"May I know which one of you would like to spin this board?" The employee asked with a smile.

"Shouko, you do it" Ren said with his signature smile,again. This made Syo blush and nodded while putting his hand on the board and spinning it.

After some time, the speed which that board was spinning at started to decrease and the arrow stopped at the wedding package.

The employee than rang a bell and said, "First Prize! Congratulations!"

Both Syo and Ren were in shock. The first one to react was Syo, exclaiming, "Eh?!"

"Please choose a time for your 'wedding ceremony'!" The employee chirped.

Syo pulled on Ren's shirt and whispered, "Jinguji-san, I think you should choose it..."

Ren nodded and looked at his cellphone, it was 12pm. Hence, Ren chose the 4pm-5pm slot. When asked why, Ren replied, "We can get dinner just after that."

The employee confirmed the timing and let them enter the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long but I'm back with a new chapter! Any suggestions please PM me! Please enjoy this chapter

Credits to The lovely ore-sama45 for ideas

"Uwahh!" Syo exclaimed as he saw the Fountain of Dreams. The fountain was grand with delicate carvings of mythical creatures like unicorns and clouds.

A staff member then approached both of them, asking, "Could I take your photo?"

Ren nodded and grabbed Syo's wrist, moving to the center of the fountain. Syo blushed and followed Ren. Ren then circled Syo's waist and pulled him closer.

"3, 2, 1, cheese!" The staff said, successfully taking their picture. He then checked the picture and said, "This photograph will printed and passed to both of you after your 'wedding ceremoney'. "

Ren and Syo nodded and they started to roam around. Ren's hand was still around Syo's, Syo then blushed and thought, 'R-Ren's h-hand is still...'

Ren noticed Syo's blush and smiled, then moved his hand to grab Syo's hand. He intertwined their fingers together. Syo blush became redder and he lowered his head. Ren then said, "We'll look more like a couple with this." Syo could only nod, trying to look away to hide his blush.

Ren was looking at the map, deciding an attraction to ride on when his stomach grumbled. Syo looked at him, tilting his head aside in question. Ren scratched his head in embarassment and suggested, "Why don't we go for lunch?"

Syo nodded. Both of then walked around for a while when they saw a cafe. They entered the cafe, immediately greeted by a waitress, "Welcome! Where would you like your seat?"

Ren looked around the cafe ; it had a serene atmosphere. What caught his attention the most was that the majority of the customers of this cafe were couples. He thought for a while before saying, "Could we get a window seat?"

Ren emphasized the 'we', making Syo blush. The waitress nodded and brought them to an empty window seat. She gave them the menu after both of them sat on their seats. "Please call me after both of you have decided on the food to be ordered."

Both of them nodded and looked at the menu. "Shouko, what do you want to eat? I'll pay for it." Ren asked.

"Eh?! I-I'll pay for it! Since Jinguji-san had paid for the tickets" Syo exclaimed.

"It's okay! So have you decided what you would want to eat?"

Syo looked at the menu again, he then thought, 'The food here is too expensive! Let me choose something cheaper...' He stared at the menu and muttered, ".. Strawberry shortcake"

Ren was a little in shock, "Is a strawberry shortcake enough for lunch?"

Syo nodded while thinking, 'This is the cheapest...'

Ren then nodded and called the waitress, placing the order, "Can I have two sets of strawberry shortcakes and two cups of black tea? Thank you."

"Eh? Jinguji-san is going to eat a strawberry shortcake too?" Syo asked.

Ren nodded and replied, "So that I could give you the strawberry if you wanted." After that, he flashed a smile, making Syo blush and lowered his head.

'Shouko is so cute!' Ren thought as he looked at Syo tenderly. "Here's your meal, please enjoy it." The waitress served their food.

Syo looked at the food and Ren. "Jinguji-san, um...would you start eating first?"

Ren smiled and replied, "Let's just eat now." After saying that, he muttered an 'Itadakimasu' before starting on the cake. Syo did the same before starting on the cake.

Syo put the strawberry away at a side before getting a bite. "This cake is nice!" He exclaimed before eating it faster, choking himself. He drank the tea, although it helped him to swallow the cake, his tongue got burnt.

"It hurts!" Syo exclaimed.

"What happened?!" Ren asked, concerned.

Syo pointed at his tongue, showing a painful expression. Ren mouthed a 'Oh' and asked the waitress for a glass of cold water. When he was asked why, he answered while chuckling, "My date's tongue got burned when she chocked on the cake and drank the hot tea."

Syo was drinking the cold water when the waitress chuckled lightly and said, "What a matching couple you are!"

Ren thanked the waitress for her compliment while Syo blushed.

After the waitress left, Ren motioned Syo to continue eating, which he did. Syo finished the rest of the cake in a short time, drinking the cup of tea while looking at Ren timidly.

Ren flashed a smile and asked, "Shouko, do you want the strawberry?"

Syo nodded, eyes with excitement. He expected Ren to put it onto his plate, but instead, Ren said an "Say 'ah' " and held the strawberry infront of Syo's mouth.

"E-Eh?!" Syo exclaimed with a red blush. Ren nodded and smiled. 'I-Is this a d-dream?' Syo thought as he blushed harder. Ren moved it closer to Syo. "A-Ah..." Syo muttered as he ate the strawberry.

Ren thought of something dirty and shook his head to clear his head. "Is it nice?" Ren asked. Syo nodded and looked at the strawberry left on his plate. Syo then used his fork to pick up the strawberry and said, "T-This is for you.."

Ren ate the strawberry and said, "Thanks". Syo blushed and drank the tea to hide his blush. "Don't burn your tongue again!" Ren chuckled.

Syo flinched and replied while blushing, "I-I won't!"

Ren chuckled and asked for the bill and paid for it. After exiting the cafe, Ren offered his hand to Syo and said, "Shouko, let's try out the attractions!"

Syo blushed and nodded taking Ren's hand, looking down as he felt Ren intertwining their fingers together.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the wait! I'm back with another chapter~ Hope that you will enjoy it! :3

Ren and Syo were holding hands and walking around the park. There was an awkward silence between them. 'S-Should I say something?' Syo thought. When Syo was about to speak up, a mascot approached them. "Excuse me! Are both of you a couple?" It asked.

Syo blushed when Ren pulled him closer and answered, "Yeah, why?"

"I recommend that both of you should go to the newly opened attraction, the 'Haunted House Roller Coaster'!"

Syo's face turned black. 'H-Haunted H-House R-Roller Coaster?! I-I can't...' He thought. Ren looked at Syo and asked, "It seems interesting, do you want to go?"

Syo's eyes opened wide and he replied, "I-If you want to, I-I will go with you..." And forced a smile. Ren didn't notice Syo's weird expression hence he smiled and walked to the Haunted House Roller Coaster.

The entrance of the Haunted House Roller Coaster could only be described by a word, creepy. The entrance was dark and gloomy, it was decorated with skulls and death reapers. When Ren and Syo stood before it, Syo trembled. Ren noticed it and asked, "Shouko, are you really alright? We don't have to go if you don't want to..."

Syo shook his head and answered, "I-It's okay, I'm going to try and face my fears head on." 'Even thought I don't want to... I'm scared...' Syo then thought.

Ren smiled and replied, "Okay. If you can't take it anymore, just tell me, I'll try to make you feel better."

It was now Syo's turn to think of dirty thoughts. Syo blushed, trying to throw the thoughts to the back of his head. He nodded and grabbed on Ren's hand a little harder before moving towards the entrance.

As soon as they entered the entrance, they were 'greeted' by a ghost. "Gyah!" Syo shouted and he grabbed onto Ren's elbow, holding it close to his chest. Ren blushed at the intimate contact and tried to put his attention on the ghost.

"Welcome to the Haunted House Roller Coaster. This attraction is just as what its name suggests, both of you will be 'touring' around a haunted house. This month's theme is Western Ghosts and Monsters. Please step right in into this cart. " The ghost spoke.

The cart was made for two people. There is a safety bar that was opened and another bar for the people sitting on the cart to grab onto. There were mysterious buttons and holes in the cart, making it suspicious.

Both of them looked towards each other at the same time and nodded. Ren was about to enter the cart when he exclaimed, "Why don't you sit inside first?"

Syo tilted his head in question. As if knowing what Syo was thinking, "You are thinking 'Why?' in your mind now, right? Now I'll answer your question :Because I can protect you if you sit on the inside."

Syo blushed and exclaimed, "Do you mind read?!" Ren remembered someone shouting the same sentence in the dorm using a voice similar to Shouko's but quickly shook the thought away.

Syo then felt someone's gaze on him and turned around, seeing the ghost. "Both of you make a good couple.." Syo blushed and quickly got in the cart. Ren chuckled and sat beside Syo. The ghost pulled the safety bar down and when the cart started to move, it said, "I hope that both of you will have a nice ride...that is if you survive..."

Syo felt shivers down his spine and grabbed onto Ren. 'W-What's gonna happen to us...' He thought in fear.

"It's going to be okay." Ren said in a comforting tone. Syo nodded as they entered the first part of the Coaster.

After a period of total darkness, the first thing that came into their sight was the full moon shining brightly. 'D-Don't tell me it's...' Syo thought fearfully. Then, a spotlight shone on a crouched figure. The figure slowly started to move, bending upwards. There were dark fur staring to grow on the figure. After the metamorphosis, the figure let out a howl, as if it knew what Syo was thinking about. Yes, it was a werewolf.

Just when Syo thought that everything was over, the werewolf approached them. "E-Eh?!" Syo exclaimed. He was trying to escape from the werewolf, moving and fidgeting in his seat. But, the safely bar was locking him into place.

"J-Jinguji-San.." Syo pleaded desperately as the werewolf was approaching them. At that time, the strange buttons on the cart lit up. Ren pressed the buttons and two guns were dispatched. Ren did not hesitate as he took the gun and shot the werewolf. The werewolf grunted as he fell to the ground.

Ren held the shooting position while Syo's eyes stared at Ren. "J-Jinguji-san, y-you're so cool..." Syo muttered before he blushed and covered his mouth. Ren scratched his head and answered, "T-Thanks..." before remembering something important, "Ah! Shouko, take this gun and shoot at any monsters, I think this Coaster is a mix of a haunted house and a survival game. I think we have to shoot at the monsters so that we can get out of this place. "

Syo took the gun and nodded. Just after that, the cart started to move. They were moving towards a wall with a lot of picture frames. "Wait what?!" Syo exclaimed. Ren pulled Syo closer and braces for the impact.

"Bang!" The cart crashed into the wall. The wall then opened and led into a dark place. Both of them could barely make out the shape of a lot of coffins in front of them. Then, there was a creaking sound. Syo looked at the coffins in despair. At that moment, a button on the cart lit up. Syo pressed the button and the place lit up.

There were indeed coffins in that place, to be more precise about fifteen. Syo trembled in fear and he saw something flying towards him. "Gyah!" He ducked his head and Ren caught it. The thing was a rectangular shaped metal piece.

"What is this?" Syo asked.

"It may come in handy later so I think we should keep it first." Ren replied, putting the metal piece in between both of them, on the seat.

Then, a coffin opened, revealing a vampire. The vampire was a handsome male, with his facial features similar to Ren. Syo could not help but mutter, "So cool..." Ren felt a tinge of jealously and focused on the vampire.

"A-Are we supposed to shoot that?" Syo asked. Ren nodded and shot it. But the vampire continued to approach them.

"Argh! We need garlic or a cross to kill a vampire!" Ren exclaimed. Syo then looked around, trying to find anything that is of use. Syo then remembered the metal plate and and tried to see if the metal plate could be used at any place.

Something in the cart caught Ren's attention. "Ah! Shouko! I think we should use the piece of metal to open that thing on the cart!" Ren pointed at something that looked like a container that was attached to the cart which its cover was half-opened.

Syo nodded and he used the metal plate to open the container. The vampire was approaching them as Syo tried to open the container. After a few tries, the container opened, revealing garlic and metal crosses. As soon as Ren saw that, he grabbed the garlic and threw it at the approaching vampire. The vampire fled back into his coffin as the garlic was within 15cm in range.

"It's finally over..." Ren heaved a sigh of relief. Syo was about to relax when more than half of the coffins opened, revealing more vampires that were approaching them.

"Shouko! Throw the garlic and crosses at them!" Ren exclaimed.

Syo nodded and started to throw the garlic and crosses at every vampire with Ren. 'Wow, this is quite fun!' Syo thought as he threw the things at the vampire. They threw everything in the container but there was still a vampire left. That vampire was approaching them with a faster speed, with a devious grin on his face.

'A-Are we going to die?' Syo thought in despair as he closed his eyes. At that moment, Ren threw something at the vampire, causing a loud sound. The vampire then fled.

"Jinguji-san, what did you throw at the vampire?" Syo asked curiously.

Ren smiled and replied, "I threw the rectangular-shaped metal. It was really useful."

After hearing that, Syo laughed. Ren blushed and muttered, "This is the first time I've seen you laugh. You look cute when you laugh..." And for some reason, that laugh reminded him of someone familiar.

Syo blushed and the cart moved forward, to a dark abyss. Both of them were cautious, unsure of what will happen. But, what greeted them was a signboard that wrote, 'Congratulations! You survived!'

"I-It's over?" Syo asked.

Ren nodded and replied, "It seems so..."

The cart moved to the entrance. "Welcome back. How did you like the ride?" The ghost asked as 'it' loosened the safety bar.

"I guess it's quite fun... But I think more segments should be added, maybe a segment about devils and angels?" Ren suggested as he got out of the cart.

Syo was about to stand up when his legs gave out. Ren noticed it and asked, "Are you okay?" before stepping into the cart again and helping Syo up. Syo blushed and muttered a soft 'Thanks'.

"Thank you for your time. This is the exit. I hope that you had a thrilling time." The 'ghost' said with a monotone voice. Ren nodded and helped Syo out of this attraction.

"Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" Ren asked worriedly. Syo shook his head and replied, "I'm fine"

"I think we'll go for an attraction that is better for the heart now." Rem said, jokingly. Syo nodded and they continued their journey in the theme park.

Reviews and Comments are welcome!:3


	7. Chapter 7

Gomen! I finally had time to write.. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the support! I'll try to make the updates quicker! Please enjoy this chapter :3

Ren and Syo walked in the park. Syo was kind of wobbling while walking, hence Ren put his hand around Syo's waist, pulling both of them closer. Syo blushed and lowered his head, muttering a soft "Thank you".

Ren chuckled and he noticed a bunch of girls looking at him. 'Wow... I think I'll just do it.' Ren thought as he playfully winked at those girls. The girls blushed.

Syo was about to start a conversation with Ren when he saw the scene unfold before him. 'R-Ren is...winking at girls?! I know that I'm a guy but his date is me right? It seems wrong but I think that he should pay more attention to me...' Syo thought jealously. Unconsciously, Syo pouted and moved closer to Ren.

'Oh?' Ren thought as he noticed the state of Syo. Even though it may look like there is a dark aura around Syo, but to Ren there is a pinkish and fluffy aura around Syo. Hence, Ren was enjoying seeing Syo jealous. He chuckled and playfully asked, "Are you jealous, my cute little princess?"

As if he was caught doing something bad, Syo replied while stammering, "E-Eh? I-It's not like t-that.. I-Its just..."

"Just what?" Ren asked playfully.

"J-Just..." Syo looked around in search for an excuse to explain for himself.

Ren chuckled at the sight of Syo and said, "Just say it honestly"

Syo blushed till his ears and he muttered, "... I-I am j-jealous..."

"Hm?" Ren acted like he didn't hear Syo but in fact he did.

"I-I am j-jealous!" Syo raised his volume and said, pouting afterwards.

'OMG Shouko is super cute!' Ren thought as he patted Syo's head, ruffling his hair. Syo pointed as e tried to make his hair neater, but secretly he was enjoying it.

"Okay, now where do we go?" Ren asked.

"Um..." Syo looked around and spotted an attraction with lesser people queuing up.

"There?" Syo pointed. Ren looked towards where Syo was pointing and saw a fairy big Carousel. The Carousel was decorated with fantasy decorations. The one that caught their attention most was the pictures on the various areas of the Carousel:

silhouettes of the most romantic moments of well-known fairy tales. For example the part where Aurora was awakened by the prince's kiss and the part when Cinderella wore her glass slipper with help from her Prince Charming.

"Uwahh..." Syo was totally mesmerized by the pictures and stood there with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Let's go" Ren said as he offered his hand to Syo. Syo blushed and nodded, taking Ren's hand and walking to the Carousel.

Once they reached the Carousel, they were immediately greeted by a female employee. "Welcome! May I know if both of you are the winners of the special wedding package?"

Ren replied with a hint of shock,"How do you know?"

"Well... It's a company secret" The employee replied, with a tone of secrecy. "Please enter and choose your seat!" The employee opened the gate and let both of them in.

Both of them nodded and entered. "Where do you want to sit?" Ren asked Syo with a smile. Syo looked around with a faint blush and muttered, "C-Cinderella?" Ren chuckled and nodded, walking to the Cinderella zone.

At the Cinderella zone, the thing that caught their attention was a sky blue pumpkin carriage. "Uwah... It's so pretty..." Syo exclaimed. Ren chuckled and said, "It seems that we can sit in it, do you want to?"

Syo's eyes brightened up and he nodded enthusiastically. Ren smiled and approached the carriage. When Syo stood before the carriage, he was awed by it: the carriage was covered with sky blue crystals, on the windows were light grey velvet curtains. From outside, you could see that the seats were made of leather. There was a piece of paper on a seat that wrote 'You're welcome to sit in it!'

Ren had a gut feeling that Syo wanted to sit in it. Hence he held out his hand for Syo to grab on, gesturing for Syo to get on the carriage. Syo blushed and gave Ren his hand, walking up the steps of the carriage and sitting on a seat. Ren then joined Syo and sat beside him.

There was an awkward atmosphere around them. 'W-What should I say...' Syo thought as he stole a glance of Ren. His eyes met Ren's and Ren smiled. Syo looked away to hide his blush. Ren was about to say something when a voice rang, "Are both of having your lovey-dovey time?"

"E-Eh?" Syo exclaimed as he saw the same female employee there. Ren chuckled and joked, "Yeah! If not for you we would have continued!" Syo blushed and the employee laughed, replying, "I'm just here to close the carriage door. Please look out of the window." After saying that, she closed the carriage door and walked away.

Ren and Syo looked at each other and Ren shrugged his shoulders. After which, the Carousel started to turn at a moderate speed.

"Jinguji-san! Look at this!" Syo was kneeling on the seat and looked excitedly outside, pointing at a certain place outside. "Hm?" Ren moved closer to Syo, chest close enough to Syo's back to radiate body heat, face close to Syo's ear.

"What? I don't see anything..." Ren muttered. Syo flinched and blushed. 'E-Eh?! W-Why is Ren so close to me?! I-I'm getting t-turned on by R-Ren's voice... I...' Syo thought and started to fidget. Ren was confused and asked, "Shouko, are you okay?"

Syo flinched again and nodded. 'Wait... Shouko looks weird...' Ren thought. Ren turned Syo around, surprised to find a red-faced and teary-eyed Syo. His legs were closed together and he looked like he was about to say something. Ren gulped and thought, 'Shouko is really arousing... Shit, I'm getting hard'

"Ah! I-I'm sorry" Ren replied and moved to the seat diagonally to Syo. After a while, the Carousel stopped and the employee came again. "Are both of you alright? Both of your faces are red!" She exclaimed. Syo's face became redder and you could practically see smoke coming from his head.

Ren answered, "We are okay." He then looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Shouko, let's go! We are going to be late!" He grabbed Syo hand and ran out of the carriage and the Carousel. After some distance, Ren stopped. Syo was unable to stop in time and 'crashed' into Ren's chest. Ren then said, "Shouko, I'm sorry about that in the carriage. I won't do it again if you don't like it."

Syo blushed and replied, "I-It's okay.. L-Let's go to the Fountain of Fairytales.. R-Ren-san.."

Ren was surprised, but after that he smiled warmly and took Syo's hand, muttering, "Yeah."

Comments are welcome~


End file.
